


Until I Had You On the Open Road

by grangered



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, blue and gansey are the only ones who are actually in the fic, kissing scenes are the worst to write i really did try but it was awful, the pig breaks down so they stay at a motel for a night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangered/pseuds/grangered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re lost,” Gansey says finally and his cheeks are flushed bright red and his hair isn’t styled the way it usually is. Instead, it sticks up at the top with the dark brown ends curling slightly. Blue snorts.</p><p>“God forbid but if your major in Archaeology doesn’t work out, I think being a detective is on the cards, Gansey,” Blue replies as she tugs her hair into a ponytail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Had You On the Open Road

Blue likes watching Gansey. It’s a realisation that creeps up on her slowly, and when it does hit her, she jerks her head away from his profile. Objectively speaking, she can’t really be blamed. Gansey is attractive in that all American way with his straight nose and his dark eyebrows and his bone structure looks like something out of those dull fashion magazines that Orla leaves lying around the house. Even when he’s wearing those god awful boat shoes and slacks, he looks better than anyone she has ever seen and mostly, this annoys her, but it’s also fairly nice to watch someone this attractive. Objectively speaking, of course.

She hasn’t seen Gansey in six months; since she left for NYU as soon as high school ended and Gansey went to _Harvard_ which is so terribly Gansey-like of him. Ronan, who first hated the idea of college, changed his mind at the beginning of senior year and he and Adam decided to both go to UCLA. Blue had teased them about going to the same college for months, and Adam for the most part would take it in stride, pulling Ronan to his side whilst the latter glared at her.

They’re currently seated in the Pig and Blue can feel a bead of sweat rolling down the nape of her neck, making her very aware of how hot it is. Gansey is currently looking at a map that Blue is pretty sure he’s holding upside down but she stays quiet. He pulls it closer to his face, pushing his wire-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose and Blue watches the way his bicep moves and decides that she hates Gansey’s button ups.

“We’re lost,” Gansey says finally and his cheeks are flushed bright red and his hair isn’t styled the way it usually is. Instead, it sticks up at the top with the dark brown ends curling slightly. Blue snorts.

“God forbid but if your major in Archaeology doesn’t work out, I think being a detective is on the cards, Gansey,” Blue replies as she tugs her hair into a ponytail. It’s still fairly short so clumps of it fall out and around her head, sticking to her neck uncomfortably.

“I missed your sense of humour the most, Jane,” Gansey retorts and he sounds sarcastic for the most part but there is something in his voice that makes Blue’s stomach flop.

“The best of them do.”

This time, it’s Gansey who snorts. The sun is beginning to set and Blue is fairly certain that they’re _at least_ eighty miles from Henrietta. The road they’re own is desolated except for a cow that’s either dead or asleep, under a tree. She knows they won’t find help now and her phone is at home, and Gansey’s phone is dead so either they walk back or they’re sleeping in the car tonight.

“I saw a motel a couple of miles back. We could stay there for the night,” Gansey says as if he read her mind.

“Does this work on all the girls?” she teases and Gansey rolls his eyes.

“C’mon Jane, we better start walking now or we won’t get there before the sun sets,” is the response she gets. She grabs her bag which is empty except for six crumpled five dollar bills, a cotton t-shirt and a packet of fruit bits and opens the car door. Gansey makes sure the car doors are locked _three_ times before Blue has to drag him by the arm.

“I don’t think anyone would willingly steal the Pig, Gansey,” Blue says as they walk back down the road.

“I think you’re wrong, Jane,” Gansey replies as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

“My mother is going to kill me if I don’t let her know that I’m safe,” Blue says after a pregnant pause. She thinks about how Maura had insisted she take her phone but the battery was almost dead and honestly, living eighteen years without one was pretty nice compared to having to carry one around _everywhere_. “Better yet, she’ll probably kill you too, Dick.”

Gansey laughs, warm and genuine and Blue is startled at how much warmth blooms in her chest at the sound. She kicks a rock to distract herself.

“I’m sure there’ll be a phone at the motel, Blue.”

Gansey rarely calls her Blue. Blue can’t actually remember the last time he did call her by her real name, but it’s nice. She looks up at him and he’s looking ahead, but there’s a small smile on his face as if he _knows_ what she’s thinking about. Blue hums in agreement. They walk the rest of the way in silence, albeit for when Gansey points out a constellation in the orange sky and Blue asks him about it just so she can watch him talk about it because he gets this look on his face when he does.

The motel is like every other motel situated in the middle of nowhere. There’s a neon sign that occasionally flickers _Moonshine Motel_ in a blocky yellow font and the paint on the wall is peeling off. The parking lot is fairly full though, which surprises Blue. The reception of the building smells like dust, and there’s a large table fan that blows newspapers off the coffee table. The woman at the desk eyes Gansey appreciatively, then eyes Blue appreciatively, and then smiles at the both of them, red lips stretching wide. Blue is simultaneously amused and flattered.

“Hello there, I’m Leila. What can I do for you two?” she drawls out, eyeing Blue again. Gansey clears his throat, and his cheeks are bright red and Blue can tell that he noticed Leila eyeing him before.

“We need rooms,” Gansey says. “Two rooms for the night.”

Leila nods, still smiling but it’s softer now.

“Just regular rooms?” she asks and Gansey nods. “That’ll be fifty dollars.”

Gansey pulls out his wallet before Blue can even attempt to get out her five dollar bills, and hands Leila a credit card. Leila looks at it with amusement.

“No cards, just cash, sweetheart,” she says and Gansey blanches. He turns to Blue and his eyebrows are drawn in worry.

“I only have ten on me,” he says. Blue remembers the six crumpled five dollar bills in her bag and grits her teeth.

“Well I only have thirty dollars on me,” Blue replies.

“Why don’t y’all just share a room?” Leila asks sounding amused and it does sound like a sensible idea but Blue still feels slightly nervous.

“Yeah, uh, that works,” Gansey says as he takes out a pristine ten dollar bill. Blue waves him off, grabbing exactly five five dollar bills and handing it over to Leila who in turn, hands her a large room key.

“First floor, third door on your left,” Leila instructs them and Gansey thanks her before they head up the stairs together. Every second step creaks under their weight and Blue hums a random tune under her breath.

The room is surprisingly not covered in mould, and the bedding actually looks clean. Gansey excuses himself to shower while Blue decides to call her mother. Maura is understandably annoyed although she lets Blue off the hook with ‘a warning’ and Blue tries her best not to snort but it’s difficult _not_ to.  Gansey comes out of the bathroom a few minutes after Blue gets off the phone with Maura. His hair is wet now, making it look almost inky. He’s no longer wearing his button up, opting for his undershirt and slacks instead.

“The water is warm, you should shower too,” he says as he runs a towel through his hair.

“If I stink, you can just tell me, Dick. I won’t get offended,” Blue replies and Gansey grins.

“Fine, you stink Jane. You smell like Adam after he works on a car,” Gansey says and Blue throws one of his boat shoes at him.

“That’s not very nice,” he reprimands as she walks to the bathroom and Blue laughs, loudly.  Once in the bathroom, she pulls out the t-shirt from her bag and leaves it on the counter before stripping off and going into the shower. The water is pleasantly warm against her skin, and Blue grabs an unopened soap bar and revels in the feel of getting rid of the sweat that covered her skin. She stays in the shower for what feels like a few seconds before she hears Gansey knocking on the door. Grumbling under her breath, Blue changes into the t-shirt and her tights before opening the bathroom door.

“I got us burgers,” Gansey says with a fry half way into his mouth. “There’s a McDonalds in the back garden.”

“There’s a McDonalds in the garden?” Blue asks, sounding sceptical and surprised and Gansey grunts in response. Blue shrugs before grabbing a burger, and sitting down next to Gansey. They lean against the headboard of the bed and eat in silence, some low budget horror movie playing on the television. Blue steals most of Gansey’s chips and Gansey glares at her, but never stops her. It’s nice, Blue thinks.

“What time is it?” Blue questions, once they’ve disposed of all the greasy wrapping paper.

“Almost midnight,” Gansey replies, not moving his eyes away from the television screen. He readjusts his glasses and leans towards the TV set. Blue cannot believe, for the life of her, that Richard Gansey the third is enjoying a low budget version of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She watches him more than she watches the movie because Gansey is an absolute child when it comes to scary things apparently, jumping ten feet in the air every time the murderous villain with the awful make up kills someone.

 _I’m in love with Richard Gansey the third_ , Blue thinks and then freezes because firstly, she loves a guy whose surname is Gansey and wears boat shoes, and secondly, she’s in _love_ with Gansey. Gansey is still watching the movie, nose scrunched up in mild disgust as the masked man hacks the body of some college kid and Blue isn’t really thinking when she taps him on the shoulder. She definitely isn’t thinking when he turns to her, and instead of saying anything, she leans forward and kisses him, right on the mouth. He freezes against her and Blue moves away. Her face feels like it’s on fire and Gansey’s eyes are as wide as saucers. Before she can say anything, Gansey lets out a breath and moves forward, resting his forehead against hers.

“Took you long enough, Jane,” he says and his voice is shaky. “Been waiting for this since before you went to New York.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Blue murmurs and Gansey grins. He cups her face with his hands and suddenly, they’re kissing again. Gansey’s glasses keep bumping against Blue’s nose but Blue doesn’t really care. She climbs onto his lap, and he moves his hands from her face to her waist. Gansey is very good with his mouth. Blue isn’t really surprised by this, but she also isn’t expecting it. She grips onto his hair and pulls him closer and his fingers curl around her waist, even tighter than before. They stay like that until a violent scream makes them jerk apart and Gansey looks over Blue’s shoulder, hair wild and lips red, and then murmurs “Goddamnit, he got Kala,” and Blue laughs out loud for five full minutes. Gansey watches her amusedly.

“So Jane, I reckon my motel plan worked on you,” he says once she’s done wiping the tears from her face. Her stomach hurts from laughing so hard but it’s a nice sort of ache.

“I’ll burn your boat shoes, Dick,” Blue says and her voice is filled with so much affection that she would be embarrassed if it wasn’t for Gansey pulling her to him. She leans her head against his shoulder, and he pushes his glasses up his nose. They watch the rest of the movie in silence, except for when the serial killer kills the main character. Gansey makes a noise of disgust and Blue pats his leg in comfort and he looks at her and grins.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from halsey's "drive" aka the most bluesey song ever. i hope this was nice. i wrote this in like an hour and it's not edited and i have a pile of physics homework to do but this was more fun.  
> again, comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> p.s. i've only read the first book in trc and i'm trying to find time to finish the second so i'd like to assume that blue gets to kiss gansey at the end of the raven king (no spoilers please).


End file.
